To Dance With My Uncles Again
by StokerGurl
Summary: Jenny DeSoto dosn't think that she can go to Prom, so her dad brings Prom to her, with 5 extra dates! Please R&R! I don't think this is my best work, but i'll let you decide.


I do not own these men, wish I did, but I don't *sigh*

**To Dance With My Uncles Again**

Jennifer DeSoto sat in a chair in the waiting room of Rampart General Hospital. She was confused and scared and was looking desperately for a face she could recognize. Every since the policeman had picked her up from school and driven her here she had constantly scanned the hallways looking for someone, anyone. The only thing the policeman had told her was that her daddy was in the hospital and that someone would take care of her when she arrived. So far, no one, not even a nurse had come to find her. Jenny looked up again when she heard new voices emitting from the hallway.

_Uncle Johnny! Finally! _She thought to herself. She got up from the chair and almost sprinted to Johnny.

"Uncle Johnny!" She said.

Johnny looked down to see his 7 year old "niece" running up to him.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?" Johnny asked as he bent down to be eye level with the little girl.

"A policeman came and picked me upfrom school. He said daddy was hurt and that I would be taken care of at the hospital. Where is my daddy?"

"When did you get here?" Johnny picked Jenny up and held her with one arm.

"A little while ago, I was sitting in a chair over there, but no one came to get me like the policeman said."

"Oh, well don't worry, you can stay with me. Where are your Mom and Chris?"

"Mommy and Chris went to grandma's house, Daddy was gonna leave work early and pick me up from school and buy me ice cream. Where is he, Uncle Johnny?"

"Well, your Daddy was hurt in a fire this morning; the doctors are taking very good care of him. Say, you wanna go see the station where your Dad works? I was just on my way there to pick up a couple of things, you can meet your Dad's other friends."

"Are they para…para… like you?"

"Afraid not, see these focus more on fighting fires than me and your Dad." Johnny smiled and put the little girl down. He grabbed her hand and led her to his Range Rover, which he had swapped with the Squad earlier that morning. He drove to the station with Jenny sitting next to him. She was asking question after question about everything and anything.

"Uncle Johnny, Why are fire engines red?"

"I'm not sure why, but I think it makes them look cooler."

"Uncle Johnny, How come you don't have kids?"

"Uh…well…Jenny…I just haven't found someone I love enough…er…to have kids yet."

"Oh, well you love my Daddy, right?"

"Well…yes…but more like a brother and best friend, there are many types of love Jenny, and when you're older, I'll tell you about them."

By the time Johnny drove into the parking lot at Station 51, his face was red with embarrassment.

He and Jenny made their way into the day room where the rest of A-Shift were sitting around, reading and playing chess.

"Hey guys." Johnny announced himself.

"Hey John, how's Roy?" Marco asked.

"Better, I'll tell you the details later, but right now I would like to introduce you to someone special, Jenny DeSoto."

All the men smiled at the little girl that was holding on to Johnny's fingers. Captain Stanley was the first to approach her; he crouched down next to her and put out his hand. He was surprised when the little girl took it.

"Why hello there, Miss DeSoto, I'm Hank Stanley."

The other men followed suit.

"Hello, I'm Marco Lopez"

"Hello Jenny, I'm Chet Kelley."

Jenny's eyes widened when she heard that name, she pulled on Johnny's arm, asking him to lean over. She whispered into his ear. Johnny smiled and looked up at Chet.

"Yeah, Jenny, that is the _Phantom."_ He said, loud enough for everyone to hear. The men burst out and laughter. Jenny took this moment to let go of Johnny's hand and walk over to a man who had yet to introduce himself.

"What's your name?" Jenny asked.

"My name is Mike Stoker."

"Are you one of the men that put out of the fires?"

"Yes, but I also have another job. I drive the engine and keep an eye on the water that is being pushed through the hoses."

"Cool! I wanna drive the engine when I get older."

Mike smiled, and stood back up.

"Well Jenny, why don't we go check out the engine right now?"

"Cool! Can I go Uncle Johnny?"

"Sure." Johnny replied.

Jenny spent the next couple of days hanging out with the boys of Station 51, her mother was unable to come home, but trusted that Johnny would take care of her. She began to get to know the men and soon all of them were her Uncles.

The day finally came when Jenny would get to visit her Dad. Johnny walked her up to the room and when Jenny saw her Dad lying on the bed, she ran and jumped on the end.

"Daddy!"

"Hi, Jenny! How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Are you better? I missed you since Uncle Johnny said you couldn't see me, why couldn't I see you?"

"Yes, I'm much better now that you're here, and I was sick and the doctors had to make me better before you could see me." Roy told his daughter.

Just then, the door to the room opened and Hank Stanley walked in.

"Uncle Hank!" Jenny said.

Hank sat down and chatted with Johnny and Roy for awhile. Jenny fell asleep on her Dad's shoulder, and when Hank left, Roy looked at Johnny.

"_Uncle _Hank? Where did that come from?" He asked his partner.

"Well, she has kinda been spending a lot of time with the guys from the station. We have been taking shifts in watching her, she's bonded with them. Marco even taught her how to dance." Johnny smiled.

Roy returned the smile. Jenny was waking up and she heard the tail end of the conversation.

"Yeah Daddy, Uncle Marco let me stand on his feet while we danced. It was so much fun." She said; sleep still lingering in her voice.

Ten Years Later.

Jenny woke up to the sun glinting in through her window. She sighed as she pulled her legs out from under the covers. She looked down at the cast that covered her right leg. There was still some pain but she decided to forgo the meds, she could take it. She reached for the crutches that were lying on the floor; she groaned as she picked herself up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Mornin' Dad" She said. Roy DeSoto looked up from his coffee and newspaper; he now sported gray hair but was still in shape, his job as Battalion Chief called for it.

"Mornin' Sweetheart. How are you this morning?" He asked.

"Been better, my leg is still cramping a bit, but not enough for the meds."

Roy gave her a concerned glare, but smiled when he saw his daughter fighting with the crutches.

"Did you listen when Johnny taught you how to maneuver in these?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." She said.

Roy laughed as he understood that Jenny was going to turn out a lot like Johnny when it came to injuries from the job.

"You weren't up late studying for your State Test, were you?" Roy asked, noting the big yawn coming from his daughter's mouth.

"Uh…no? And I'm just trying to be prepared."

"I think you'll do just fine, honey. Just be careful next time you run into a burning building." Roy said acknowledging her leg.

"How should I've known that my foot was gonna go through the stair?" Jenny asked.

Roy rolled his eyes and went back to his newspaper.

Later that afternoon, the phone rang and Roy answered it.

"Hi, Mr. DeSoto! Is Jenny there?"

"Sure, Kelly"

Roy called for Jenny to answer the phone. She picked up in the living room and Roy could hear her speaking into the receiver.

"Hey, Kelly….No, I've already told you I'm not going…I can't go with a cast! Please just leave it be….Ok…I hope you have fun….bye."

Jenny set the phone back into its hold and made her way back to her room. She let herself fall face first onto her pillow, she started to cry quietly so that her father wouldn't hear, but Roy was already at her door, he sat down on her bed and put his hand on her head.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just…Prom is tonight, and I can't go."

"Why not?"

"I don't have a date, and I'm in a cast." She sobbed.

"Oh, well you could still have fun with your friends." Roy suggested.

"No, Dad, it's not…it wouldn't be the same. I'll be fine, just give me a minute"

Roy got up and squeezed her shoulder. He left the room and leaned against the opposite wall and sighed.

_Ah, Jo, this is when I could really use you. Why'd you have to leave me so early?" _He thought to himself. Ever since his wife, Johann, had died two years earlier, he could never get all the girl stuff that Jenny presented him with. Jo had always handled it so well.

Roy collected himself and went into the kitchen; he had a couple of phone calls to make.

It was 5 o'clock that night when the doorbell rang; Roy answered it to find Emily and Hank Stanley standing in the doorway.

"Hello Hank, Emily." Roy greeted.

"Hey Roy, where is she?" Emily asked, she had a bag in both hands and had an eager look in her face.

"Her room, she doesn't know a thing. I've called a couple of her friends, they should be here soon to help set up. The other guys should be here soon."

Emily went off to Jenny's room and Hank and Roy made their way to the backyard.

"Hey Cap? Thanks for this." Roy said.

"Anytime Pal." Hank replied.

Soon Johnny, Chet, Marco, and Mike had arrived. They had all brought supplies and were helping to make the backyard a paradise. They hooked up a stereo and had music playing when a limo parked along the curb in front of the DeSoto house. Six teenagers all dressed in their formal best climbed out and made their way to the backyard, their eyes grew big at the site.

"Just like a teenager," Chet said, "to show up when the work is done."

"Oh Shut up Chet." Johnny replied.

Jenny looked at herself in the mirror, she was done up to the full extent. Emily had brought a beautiful dress and had done her hair and makeup.

"All dressed up with no where to go." Jenny sighed.

"I wouldn't say that just yet."

"Mrs. Stanley, I'm very grateful for the makeover, but I just can't go to Prom. Not with a cast."

"I didn't mean Prom." Emily said. She had spent the past couple of hours telling Jenny that all she wanted to do was give her a makeover to make her feel better. Jenny had been reluctant at first, but was soon enjoying herself as Emily brushed her hair and painted her fingers. Emily had come to be like a second mom and Jenny always enjoyed the time they spent together.

Jenny gave her a questioning look and Emily took her hand. She led the wobbly Jennifer to the back door. Emily looked out the window to make sure everything was set, she smiled when she saw the lights and heard the muffled sound of music.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked.

"Why don't you go outside and see?" Emily asked.

Jenny gave her a questioning look, but opened the door. He jaw hit the floor when she saw what was waiting for her. Her backyard had lights strung from the trees and across the deck. Music was blaring from a stereo and some of her friends were already dancing to the slow tune. She almost cried when she saw six men in black suits standing in a crowd looking up at her. She ran (or went as fast as she could on crutches) over to them. She went first to her Dad.

"Dad, What…?" Was all she could say.

"I thought I would bring Prom to you, and don't worry about the date part, because I found a couple of men who would love to dance with you. You look beautiful, by the way."

Jenny looked around to see her Uncles faces; it was all she could do to not cry.

"Well, who's first?" She asked.

"I think, as Captain, I should go first." Hank said.

"Yeah, but Cap, you're…uh…retired." Chet said.

"Exactly, seniority, and as long as you're still calling me Cap…" Hank said with a smile.

Hank took Jenny's hand and they danced, Jenny gave her crutches to Emily and leaned against her dancing partner, together they made slow circles.

"You know, Uncle Hank, you're a better dancer than I expected." Jenny said.

Hank just laughed and they danced until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Johnny was standing behind him with a sideways grin on his face.

"May I?" He asked.

"Of course," Hank said as he turned to Jenny, "Jenny, thank you for the dance."

"Anytime, Uncle Hank."

Jenny was all smiles as she leaned against Johnny. Johnny took her 'round and 'round, he dipped and spun her. Jenny laughed as Chet came over and fought with Johnny over her. Once Chet and Johnny danced to their hearts content, Mike slipped in.

"Uncle Mike! Thanks for coming; I haven't seen you in awhile." Jenny said as she put her arms around Mike's neck.

"I know, but I wouldn't miss my only nieces Prom…thing." He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess this isn't Prom, it's so much better. How's Captaincy?"

"Lot's of paperwork, how bout you? I heard there is a story behind this cast."

"Oh…yeah…well I finished my firefighting training and took a volunteer position at 36, and well I was walking up the stairs at a fire…and…well it caved."

"And you're going for a Paramedic cert?" He asked.

"Defiantly, just like Dad."

"Well, that's great. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks, hey and I was thinking, when I'm older…maybe I'll take the Engineers test. By then they might let me be a Paramedic and Engineer."

"I can't believe after ten years you still want to be and Engineer."

Jenny smiled remembering the day she met Mike Stoker. He had let her sit on top of the big engine and grab the wheel. She was too short back then to reach the pedals, but she still felt like she was on top of the world. Mike had showed her everything the Engineer had to do and she was fascinated, since then, it was all she ever wanted to do.

Mike stopped the slow dance as Marco came over. They swapped places and Jenny leaned against Marco.

"_Te eres bellosa."_ He said into her ear.

"What does that mean?"

"You look beautiful." Marco smiled into the blue eyes that Jenny had inherited from her Dad. "Hey, why don't we do this like we use to?"

Jenny had to think for a moment on what Marco was talking about, but then frowned when she realized what he was talking about.

"Uncle Marco, I would love to, but I'm too big for that now."

"Never, in a million years, will you ever grow out of the Jenny and Marco way of dancing. Now hop on."

Jenny laughed as she tentatively put her casted foot on top of Marco's, and then the other.

"Are you sure?" She asked, not wanting to hurt him.

Marco nodded then started to spin and twirl around the dance floor as if they were weightless. Jenny laughed as she was taken for the ride. For the finale, Marco dipped her so low she could feel her hair hit the ground, and then he spun her around on the spot. The memories started bring tears to her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked concerned for her leg.

"Nothing, just happy, happy to be with everyone again." She smiled.

Marco took her hand and helped her over to the group. She was going to ask Emily for her crutches back, but then realized she had forgotten something.

"Dad, will you dance with me?" She asked her father.

Roy walked over and grabbed his daughters hand and nodded.

"I would love to."

They walked on to the dance floor and fell into motion with the soft tune.

"Thanks Dad" Jenny said softly.

"Anytime, I love you."

"I love you, too, and Dad? Thanks for inviting the guys, it made it even more special."

Roy hugged his daughter and grinned. For the rest of the night Jenny juggled between dancing with her Uncles and dancing with her friends. She couldn't think of a night better than this one.

When her friends went home and the lights were turned off, Jenny looked up into the starry night sky.

"Mom, I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you know that you don't have to worry. Dad, Chris, and I are being taken care of. I love you and I wish you were here tonight." She said softly.

"She was sweetie, she was." Roy said to his daughter. He had heard her speaking and had silently come up behind her.

"Thanks Dad, I know she was in a way, and I knew she would've enjoyed seeing the guys again, but I just wish…"

"I know, sweetheart." Roy gave his daughter a hug.

Jenny broke the embrace and smiled up to her father.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"G'night Honey."

"Night Dad, and thanks again, I loved being able to dance with my Uncles again."

Roy laughed as he remembered memories of Jenny dancing around the kitchen with one or all of the guys.

"Anytime." He said as he watched his daughter hobble into the house, he knew right then that it didn't matter if he didn't get all the girl stuff; the only thing that mattered was his daughters happiness and the feeling he got when he realized that he had made her happy.


End file.
